


A New Beginning

by AsterVitae



Series: The Second Time Around Series- Percy and Oliver [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterVitae/pseuds/AsterVitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Oliver's relationship begins to grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns all.
> 
> This is a sequel to A Second Time Around. It has more plot than the first one. 
> 
> Switches POV between Percy and Oliver.
> 
>  
> 
> *I edited it. I didn't originally do a last edit before posting and there were a lot of typos. Should be better now. Sorry about that. *

Percy was sitting in the office of Weasley Wizards Wheezes. The legal documents that George had asked him to “look over” had turned out to be much more complex than he was lead to believe. Not that he really minded. He actually rather enjoyed this type of work. George was attempting to take over a rival joke shop, Zonko's, and it was proving more difficult than anyone had anticipated. He had been helping George with it for about a month now. He was finding it rather difficult to concentrate on his work at the moment, because he had seen Oliver again last night. Images of Oliver sucking his cock flooded his brain.

Oliver was walking with Angelina, they were headed to George’s shop.  
“So, are you going to tell me anything about this mystery man of yours?” asked Angelina.  
“Like I said before Ange, I don’t kiss and tell.” Laughed Oliver.  
“Since when?” she asked with a playful scoff. “Not a month ago you were telling me every single dirty detail about the guys you dated. But now, for some reason, you’re Mr. Privacy?”  
Oliver just smiled and kept walking down the street. They were close to the shop now, he could even see the building.  
“Oh my God!” said Angelina as she lightly pushed Oliver. “You LIKE this guy!”  
“Has it been that long since you were single?” he asked. “Of course I like the guy.”  
“No.” said Angelina. “I mean that you actually, really like this guy. As in you want to be serious with him.”  
Oliver rolled his eyes, but he didn’t deny his friends accusation.  
“What’s his name?” asked Angelina. “At least give me a name.”  
“My lips are sealed dear friend.” Smiled Oliver.  
“That can only mean one thing.” Replied Angelina. “It has to be someone we know.”

Percy was desperately trying to concentrate on the paper work that was in front of him. He had made himself hard thinking about the night before and there was nothing he could currently do about it. There was no way he was going to wank in his brothers shop. He was going over it again when he heard the bell to the front door go off downstairs and the shop suddenly filled with a Scottish brogue that he most definitely recognized. This did not bode well for his current predicament.  
“Ange, will you just drop it please?” roared Oliver.  
Goodness, did that man realize how loud he was? Percy was positive that the entire block could hear him. The only thing that seemed louder was Percy’s own heart beating. Percy kept telling himself to calm down. He was used to seeing Oliver by now after all. Sure, it wasn’t normally in front of his brother, but he could manage. Percy ran a hand nervously across his face and felt the stubble there.  
“Shit.” Whispered Percy.  
He had been running late to work that morning (because of the previous night’s activities) and hadn’t had time to shave. He had come to the shop right after and didn’t even think about it. He couldn’t even shave now, before Oliver saw him, because George had made a comment about it when he arrived. Leave it to fate for him to look like a homeless person when he happens to run into the guy he is dating. Not that Percy believed in fate. Why didn’t he mention the fact he would be here today?! Maybe Oliver would have said that he was planning on stopping by, and he would have been prepared. He knew the reason, it was because they weren’t “there” yet. They had only had a few casual dates in the past month, it was nothing serious. Even if Percy was starting to get feelings. He had been brave the night before though, and invited Oliver over for a home cooked meal later in the week. As in a real date. At the time he thought he made it sound casual, but he had replayed it in his head all day and had come to the conclusion that he had actually sounded needy, desperate, and pathetic. Well, at least his erection was gone now he thought. Silver linings. 

“Come on Oli!” cried Angelina. “I can’t handle the suspense.”  
“Why do you care so much?” he asked his friend.  
At that moment George came around the counter and joined them.  
“Care about what?” asked George.  
“Who Oliver is dating.” Replied Angelina. “I care so much, because you’re being secretive about him. It’s not like you. You are not one to hide things, and lately, I hate to say it, but you have not exactly been Mr. Committal. If you’re serious about this guy than that is pretty big Oli.”  
“You’re not getting any information out of me, so you would be better off dropping it.” Replied Oliver, starting to lose his patience.  
“Why are you being so secretive about it?” she asked.  
“Frankly, because it is none of your business.” Answered Oliver. “But, if you have to know something, one of the reasons I am not saying who it is, is because he has not come out yet.”  
“Ah-ha!” she cried. “I was right, it is someone we would know.”  
“You guys ready to go to dinner?” asked Oliver as he rolled his eyes at his friend.  
“Yeah.” Answered George. “Oh… should we invite Percy?”  
“Is Percy here?” asked Oliver in what he hoped was a care-free way.  
“Yeah, he’s been helping with all of the legal stuff surrounding the purchase of Zonko's.” answered George as he headed toward the stairs.  
Oliver and Angelina followed him up to the office. Oliver couldn’t help but notice how cute Percy looked as he worked.

Percy looked up as his brother, Angelina, and Oliver came into the office. He tried his hardest to not look at Oliver. He had a feeling that he would give it away if he did.  
“Wow, Percy.” Said Angelina. “Looking rugged.”  
Percy brought a hand up to his jaw and frowned.  
“I did not have time to shave this morning.” He replied.  
“I think it looks good.” She said. “I think you should let it grow in a little fuller, you would look good with a beard.”  
Percy arched an eyebrow and gave her a disbelieving look.  
“We are heading to dinner and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?” asked George.  
“Oh,” said Percy, “I should probably keep working on these.”  
“Come on Percy.” Said Angelina. “It is getting late, and you have to eat. Come join us.”  
Percy knew it would seem rude if he refused. And he couldn’t think of a good enough reason to get out of it.  
“Alright then.” He answered as he stood up and adjusted his tie. 

At the restaurant Oliver was able to sit next to Percy since George and Angelina sat next to one another. Oliver tried to keep his focus on the couple across from him, but it was proving difficult. Percy did look good with the stubble. Really fucking good. Deciding that it had been enough time since the last time he looked at the man next to him, Oliver turned his attention to Percy. He could tell that he was uncomfortable. He had that look on his face, the look that Oliver used to think made him look arrogant, but was starting to realize was the look Percy made when he was nervous. He must have been nervous a lot while they were at school. Oliver couldn’t help it, Percy looked too cute beside him. He brought a hand to Percy’s knee and squeezed. He smirked when Percy jumped at the touch and began to blush. Luckily the two across the booth from them hadn’t noticed. Oliver began to slide his hand up Percy’s thigh, he reached his cock, where he applied a little more pressure. Oliver almost growled with lust when Percy let out a small moan, that he quickly covered up with a cough.  
“So, Oliver,” said Angelina, “does this mystery boyfriend play Quidditch?”  
“You just don’t know when to quit do you?” asked Oliver as he continued to grip Percy’s ever growing cock.  
“So you admit he is your boyfriend then?” she asked with a grin.  
“We have not discussed anything like that yet Ange.” Replied Oliver. “I will make sure I Owl you the second we do though.”  
Oliver could hear Percy’s breath deepening and it took all of his will power not to unzip Percy’s pants and pull his cock out. It would have been too obvious what he was doing if he did that, so he settled for running his thumb up his length, and over the tip. He could feel Percy’s precome starting to leak through the fabric. 

Percy was desperately trying to hide his reaction to Oliver stroking his cock, but try as he might, he couldn’t stop the flush that crossed his face.  
“You alright Perce?” asked George.  
“Huh?” asked Percy. “Oh, yes.”  
He sat up as straight as he could and adjusted his tie. He looked over at Oliver and he had the nerve to be smiling. Oliver looked over at him and started to rub circles around the tip of his dick with that cocky grin on his face.  
“You warm Percy?” asked Oliver. “You’re a little red.”  
“I am alright.” Replied Percy.  
Just then the waitress came up to their table to take their orders. Oliver removed his hand, thank God. Not that Percy didn’t enjoy his attentions, this just wasn’t the time or place for them. After the waitress walked off he glanced at Oliver, and sure enough, he was still grinning. Two could play at this game thought Percy. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at Oliver. He silently cast a spell on him and it took all of his will power not to laugh when Oliver jumped in surprise and knocked over his water.  
“Oh my!” yelled Angelina as she and George jumped up.  
The four of them quickly cleaned up the spill. Percy looked over at Oliver and he was bright red and biting his lip. A small grin crossed Percy’s face.  
“You alright there Oli?” asked George.  
“Yeah. Sorry about that. Clumsy.” Replied Oliver. “Ummm… would... would you guys excuse me. I am going to head to the restroom.”  
Percy slid out of the booth so that Oliver could get out. As Oliver passed Percy he whispered to him,  
“Meet me in the bathroom in a minute.”  
Percy nodded his head once to show that he heard and sat back down. 

Oliver made his way to the bathroom, practically shoving people out of his way. Whatever Percy had done was causing an intense vibrating sensation on his prostate, and he could feel himself getting rock hard. He reached the bathroom and sent up a silent prayer that it wasn’t occupied. Luckily it wasn’t, and he hurried in, locking the door once he was inside. It felt like he was going to come in his pants. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on anything else. There was a knock on the door and Oliver opened it and pulled a person in. He then closed and locked the door again, turning to see Percy smiling at him.  
“You warm Oliver? You are a little red.” Remarked Percy with a grin and an arch of an eyebrow.  
Oliver shoved him against a wall and kissed him so hard he thought he may have busted his lip open. He was rubbing his erection against Percy and he could feel the other mans hard cock against his leg. He pulled back and with a deep breath and said,  
“Fuck me Percy. I need to feel you inside of me.”  
Oliver was already undoing Percy’s pants, and had his cock out, stroking it, before Percy could respond.  
“Are… are you sure?”  
“What? Yes. Fuck yes.” Replied Oliver. “Please don’t tell me you’re one of those guys who only bottom, because I need you to fuck me right now.”  
“No, I… I like both.” Replied Percy. “I had just assumed that you would not want to… you know… bottom.”  
“Why?” asked Oliver. “Oh hell, I don’t care right this second why. Percy, I’m going to come any fucking second and I would rather do it with your cock in me.”  
“Okay.” Replied Percy as he pulled Oliver into another kiss.  
Oliver could feel Percy’s stubble rubbing against his jaw. It hurt a little, but it also turned him on. They were frantically taking off their clothes and Percy pulled back and cast a Muffliato spell and locked the door magically. Oliver hopped up onto the counter and began to stroke his cock.

Percy turned back around to face Oliver after locking the door and he watched as Oliver touched himself. His head was thrown back and he was moaning out. He looked amazing. Percy walked up to him and with a flick of his wand he filled Oliver’s entrance with lube and stretched him. He would have normally done it manually, enjoying slowly stretching the Scot out with his fingers. There wasn’t time to do that though. He grinned as Oliver jumped at the sensation. He walked up to Oliver and kissed him as he positioned the tip of his cock against his warm opening.  
“Do it.” Breathed Oliver against Percy’s lips.  
Percy wrapped his arms under Oliver’s knees and took a breath. He pushed into Oliver slowly, his breath catching when the tip of his cock broke through the tight ring of muscle. He carefully pushed all the way inside of him and once there he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Oliver felt hot and tight, and the spell Percy had cast on him was sending vibrations down his shaft. It was in that instant that Percy knew he was not going to last long. 

“Oh, fuck Percy!” called out Oliver as he was filled with the other man’s cock.  
Oliver felt a small amount of pain. Percy was quite large after all. However, the pain quickly eased and was replaced with intense pleasure.  
“Move Percy.” Gasped Oliver as he attempted to push down on Percy’s cock.  
Oliver felt Percy slowly pull out and push back in. It was agonizingly slow.  
“I said to fuck me Percy.” Urged Oliver.  
Suddenly Percy increased his speed, and a moan issued out of Oliver. Fuck, his cock felt amazing, thought Oliver. Oliver could feel Percy hitting his prostate with every stroke. That, combined with the vibrations that were still shooting through him, made Oliver scream out in ecstasy. He didn’t care if people could hear him at this point, it felt too damn good. He grabbed his cock and began to stroke himself. He was close. 

Percy was desperately trying to hold on and let Oliver come first. Percy was about to explode any moment. Percy watched Oliver pant and moan as he fucked his willing, tight ass.  
“How does my cock feel?” asked Percy as he picked up even more speed.  
“So good.” Moaned Oliver. “Fuck. So fucking good Percy.”  
“Yeah? You like my big dick inside of you?” Percy practically growled.  
“Y… yes.” Panted Oliver. “Oh god, don’t stop Percy. I’m so close.”  
“Fuck Oliver, you’re so tight.” Cried out Percy. “I want to feel you come around my cock. Come on Oliver, fucking come. Fucking milk my cock.”  
Percy was only vaguely aware of what he was saying. His orgasm was building and all he could focus on was Oliver. How hot and tight he was. How good he looked as he came undone. He watched Oliver stroking his cock and he could hear him moaning out in pleasure. Oliver was just chanting Percy’s name now over and over again. 

Oliver was going to come any second. Percy was fucking him with such force that his back and head were slamming into the mirror behind him with each thrust. He didn’t care though, his entire body was shaking with the intensity of the moment. He felt the pressure building in his groin and he started to jerk off faster. The next second waves of pleasure washed over him and he was coming. 

Percy watched as Oliver came. His semen landing everywhere, including Percy’s face. Percy took a couple more pumps and then exploded himself. He could feel Oliver constricting around his cock as he emptied himself inside of him. He stayed inside of Oliver for as long as he could, but it soon became too intense so he reluctantly pulled out. He watched as his semen leaked out of Oliver’s entrance. 

“Per… Percy.” Cried out Oliver. “Can you stop the spell please, it… it’s too much.”  
The vibrations were still rocking against his prostate and the aftershocks had become overwhelming. He breathed a sigh of relief when they stopped and he opened his eyes to see Percy panting, looking at him, with semen all over his chest and face still. Fuck, thought Oliver, Percy looked sexy as hell. Oliver pulled Percy into a kiss. He could taste himself on his lips and the roughness of his stubble against his own chin. Percy kissed him back with earnestness. After a while they pulled apart, both at a loss for breath.  
“Oh no.” said Percy. “You are all red from me.”  
Oliver touched his face, he could feel a slight burn but didn’t care.  
“I would say it was worth it.” He replied with a grin. “You know, Angelina was right. You do look really fucking good with a beard.”  
Oliver noticed a slight blush that washed over Percy’s face from the complement. He smiled and kissed Percy again. 

Percy’s heart was racing. That had been rather exceptional and he was finding it difficult to even stand at the moment. He knew that they needed to get back though. It wouldn’t be much longer before George and Angelina started to wonder where they were. That is, if they weren’t already.  
“We should head back.” Breathed Percy.  
“You go.” Replied Oliver. “I think I need a minute.”  
“Okay.” Answered Percy. “I will tell them that you ran into a fan or something.”  
Percy pulled back and magically cleaned himself and Oliver off. He got dressed and was about to exit the bathroom when Oliver stopped him.  
“Wait a second.” Called out Oliver as he stepped up to Percy.  
Percy’s turned around, and was a little surprised to almost run into Oliver. He hadn’t realized the other man had gotten so close. He was pulled into another kiss and he melted against the Keepers muscular chest. Percy almost whimpered when Oliver pulled back.  
“Okay, you can go now.” Smiled Oliver.  
Percy smiled back and exited the bathroom. Looking around as he left, he noticed that everyone seemed to be going about their day. They must not have heard Oliver and him. He had cast a Muffliato spell, but they had not exactly been quiet either. Percy straightened himself and tried to act like he hadn’t just fucked Oliver’s brains out. Taking a deep breath, he made his way back to the table.

Oliver stayed in the bathroom for a couple more minutes trying to compose himself. That had been incredible, and he was still trying to pull himself together. When he finally made it back to the table the food had arrived. Percy got up so that he could sit down and he felt someone pinch his ass. Turning to look at Percy he noticed that there was a small grin across his face.  
“How is the adoring public Oliver?” asked George.  
“Oh, you know how it is mate.” Laughed Oliver. “It is a hard life when you’re famous.”  
Angelina and George scoffed at this and Oliver started to eat his food. He found it almost impossible to ignore the heat coming off of Percy though. He wanted to throw his food down and tackle the redhead right there in the booth. He made himself engage the couple across from him though, occasionally sneaking a glace at Percy. They were done eating and just sitting there talking when a woman approached them.  
“Percy?” she asked, even though it was clear she knew that it was him.  
“Bridgette!” said Percy with a smile.  
Oliver felt a jolt of jealousy shoot through him. He wondered who this woman was. They had never actually talked about Percy’s sexuality and he had dated Penelope Clearwater during school. For all he knew Percy could be Bi. Further more, they hadn’t talked about being exclusive, so he could be dating this woman. 

Percy was glad to see his friend, but he was also a little uncomfortable. She knew that he was gay, and that he was seeing someone. He hadn’t told her who, but he knew she had a big mouth at times. He was nervous that she would say something and that his brother would find out. He really didn’t need for that to happen. He didn’t want to be made fun of for this.  
“Oh, wow.” Said Bridgette. “This must be one of your brothers.”  
“Yes,” answered Percy, “this is my brother George and his wife Angelina.”  
They all said hello to one another.  
“I kind of recognize you two from Hogwarts.” She said. “You both played for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team right?”  
“That’s right.” Smiled George.  
Just then she looked at Oliver and a look of recognition crossed her face.  
“And you’re Oliver Wood.” She said with a blush.  
“Aye.” Replied Oliver.  
“Sorry,” she said now flustered, “I am kind of a huge fan. I grew up in Puddlemere, and I follow the team religiously.”

Oliver smiled in spite of himself. He always loved meeting fans, especially the ones who had always been devoted to the team. Lately there were a lot of new fans because they had begun to win a lot the past two years. A fan is a fan, but there was something about the lifers that Oliver loved.  
“Thank you.” Smiled Oliver, which caused the woman to blush deeper.  
“I didn’t realize that you and Percy knew one another.” She said as she gave Percy a little nudge.  
“Well, we went to school together.” Answered Oliver.  
“Right.” Replied Bridgette. “I knew that, but I went to school with a lot of people I don’t talk to anymore. Percy knows what a huge fan I am, I am just surprised he hadn’t mentioned knowing you is all.”  
“Well,” said Percy, “he is my brothers friend really. We don’t hang out too much, I kind of just tagged along today.”  
Oliver didn’t know what to make of that. He knew that Percy wanted to keep his sexuality (whatever that truly was) from his brother, but he wasn’t sure if that was the only reason Percy was saying this. He looked at Percy and he could feel a momentary look of hurt cross his face. One that the Bridgette woman most definitely noticed. He watched as a look of surprise crossed her face, and then a knowing grin. 

“Well, I am just here to pick up my food.” Said Bridgette. “Percy, won’t you accompany me for a minute?”  
Percy nodded and got up to follow his friend to the counter. They had only made it a few steps from the table when she clutched his arm.  
“Ow.” Said Percy as her nails dug into him. “What are you…”  
“Oh my fucking god!” she whispered. “Is that who you’re seeing? Are you seeing Oliver fucking Wood?!”  
Percy felt himself blush. Had it been that obvious? Could his brother and Angelina tell?  
“Sush!” whispered Percy back. “My brother and his wife do not know I am gay.”  
“So, it is then?” she asked.  
“Yes.” Replied Percy.  
Bridgette began to playfully slap him against his arms and chest. He tried to get her to stop as he looked around embarrassed. Looking over at his table he could see that all three of them were watching.  
“Stop it!” he hissed.  
“Why the bloody hell didn’t you tell me!” she asked.  
“I did tell you.” He answered trying to brush off the undignified display that his friend had just caused.  
“You didn’t tell me who.” She said. “You know I love Puddlemere United. And, that I have a huge crush on him. God, he is gorgeous! I had no idea he was gay… how is his cock?”  
Percy sputtered as he turned bright red. It was at just that moment that the waitress approached them with his friends food. She arched her eyebrow at them as Bridgette handed her the money.  
“Excuse me?” he said embarrassed. “That is not something I am going to tell you.”  
“Ugh!” She replied. “Come on Percy, don’t be such a prude.”  
“I am not…” started Percy, but stopped as another person came up behind them to collect their take out. He smiled at them and he and Bridgette made their way back to his table. “… I am not a prude.”  
“Sure.” She replied disbelieving. 

Oliver had watched Percy and the woman’s entire interaction. He had no idea if he was being obvious or not, but he could not look away. He felt stupid for being jealous. It wasn’t as if Percy was his boyfriend after all. He tried to look away and pretend he hadn’t been staring when Percy and her made their way back over. He just looked across the booth at his friends when Percy sat back down next to him.  
“Alright then,” said Bridgette, “it was nice to meet all of you. Have a wonderful evening, and Percy I will see you at work tomorrow.”  
“Bye Bridgette.” Smiled Percy uncomfortably.  
Oliver smiled at her and waved. She blushed again and walked off.  
“So,” said Angelina, “who was she?”  
“A friend from work.” Replied Percy.  
“Just a friend?” she asked.  
“Yes,” answered Percy, “just a friend.”  
“She was rather pretty…” started Angelina.  
“Oh, come now Ange.” Said George with a laugh. “You know that Percy is asexual.”  
“What makes you say that?” asked Percy.  
“The fact that you don’t date.” Answered George. “Or talk about dating. Or women in general. Hell, the only relationship you have is with your job Perce.”  
Oliver noticed the slight flicker of hurt cross Percy’s face before it morphed into his pretentious face that Oliver recognized so well from school.  
“Right.” Replied Percy as he sat up straighter and took a drink of his water.  
“I mean I don’t think you have dated anyone since that Ravenclaw girl when you were in school.” Continued George, not noticing Percy’s reaction.  
“Yup.” Said Percy as he tried to disengaged from the conversation.  
“Say,” said Angelina, “what happened with her? Penny was her name, right?”  
“That is correct.” Replied Percy. “We broke up shortly after school ended.”  
“Yes, but why?” she asked.  
“No reason really.” Answered Percy visibly getting uncomfortable.  
“Well, something must have…” started Angelina.  
“I really do not think it is that strange that I am not still with my school hood girlfriend.” Replied Percy, taking on a pompous tone. “I would say that that is rather normal.”  
Oliver watched as George and Angelina seemed to be taken aback by Percy. He didn’t think they realized just how rude they had been.  
“It is getting late,” said Percy, “I should be going. I will stop by the shop sometime next week and continue going over the legal documents George. Goodnight.”  
Oliver watched as Percy stood up, took his wallet out, threw some muggle money down on the table, and left.  
“What the hell was that about?” asked George.  
“Really?” replied Oliver, not being able to contain his opinion.  
“What?” asked George. “I was only joking and Ange only asked what happened with Penny.”  
“George,” said Oliver, “you just told Percy that you thought he was asexual because, according to your knowledge, he has not dated in 6 years. Then you said his only relationship was with his job.”  
“He has never once mentioned dating someone.” Replied George.  
“Correct me if I am wrong,” said Oliver, “but Percy doesn’t seem like the sharing type.”  
“Are you saying he has had girlfriends but just hasn’t mentioned them?” asked George.  
“Well, yeah. Maybe.” Replied Oliver. “Wouldn’t that make more sense then him not dating anyone in 6 years.”  
“No.” Replied George.  
“Why not.” Asked Oliver.  
“Because… it’s Percy.” Answered George.  
“Right. And that’s why he took offense.” Said Oliver. 

Percy had gotten home about half an hour ago and he was still fuming. He knew that he should not have been that angry with his brother, but he couldn’t help it. Granted, he never spoke of dating with his family, because he dated men and they didn’t know he was gay. There had just been something in the way George had said it. Like Percy dating seemed to be the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. As if someone would have had to be crazy to want to date him. Maybe he was over reacting, but he could help the feeling. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. 

Oliver was panicking now. He had just knocked on Percy’s door and the realization of what he was doing hit him. He had not been invited over. He had decided to show up, uninvited, to cheer Percy up. It had seemed like a great idea before, but the moment he knocked he realized that he looked a little clingy. He had no time to change his mind, because the door was opening. Oliver decided to push his fears aside and just give Percy a confident grin. No matter how much he was second guessing this decision.

Percy was surprised to see Oliver standing outside his door. It took him a second to say hello.  
“Heya, Perce.” Said Oliver with a devastatingly gorgeous smile.  
“Oliver.” Replied Percy as he tried to act nonchalantly. Which never worked for Percy, it only made him look more stuck up. Or so he had been told. “What are you doing here?”  
“You left without getting dessert.” Answered Oliver as he held up a Togo container that held pie. “Thought I would bring you some.”

The realization that he looked like a complete idiot hit him. Here he was, standing outside Percy’s door, uninvited, and holding pie. He decided to just give another grin and hope for the best. Luckily Percy smiled back and ushered him inside. Oliver had not seen Percy’s place before. They had always gone out and back to his place before. It was extremely clean and tidy, which Oliver had expected. It was also rather cozy. They sat at Percy’s kitchen table and shared the pie as they chit chatted. Eventually Oliver decided to just go for it and ask about the conversation at the restaurant.  
“So “ said Oliver a bit nervously, “you left a bit unexpectedly earlier.”  
“Yeah, sorry about that.” Answered Percy. “I… I think I over reacted to what George said.”  
“I can see why you did.” Replied Oliver.  
“Really?” asked Percy surprised.  
“Aye.” Answered Oliver. “He was out of line.”

Percy couldn’t help but smile. No one ever sided with him. He was always told to lighten up. It felt good to have someone see his side for once.  
“I think he was mostly joking.” Replied Percy.  
“Still.” Said Oliver. “It was rude.”  
Percy just nodded his head and took another bite of pie.  
“Can I… can I ask you something?” asked Oliver.  
“Sure.” Replied Percy.  
“I don’t mean to pry, but I was curious.” Said Oliver. “Angelina had asked you about Penny, and I got the impression that you didn’t exactly give the entire story.”  
“No, no I did not.” Replied Percy.  
“If you rather not talk about it that’s fine.” Said Oliver. “I was simply wondering what did happen.”  
“Well,” replied Percy, “we dated the last two years of school and for about a year after Hogwarts. During school, we were obviously in different houses, so we did not have many chances to get… physical. Well, after we graduated she wanted to become more intimate. I tried, but I had difficulties… performing with her.” Percy was now completely embarrassed and just staring at the table top in front of him. He kept going, he just wanted to get the story done as fast as he could. “She had a big problem with it. I made excuses, but she kept pushing for it. She eventually dragged me to this sex shop and we were looking around. She thought that maybe if something attracted my interest than I would be willing to have sex more often. Well, I was tipsy at the time, it was the only way to get me to enter the shop. So, when she jokingly pointed out a strap on dildo, I apparently showed a little bit too much interest.”

Oliver was looking at Percy, who was now a deep shade of red.  
“So,” said Oliver, “you wanted her to bugger you?”  
“Pretty much, yes.” Answered Percy.  
“And she didn’t like that idea?” he asked.  
“No. No she did not.” Answered Percy.  
“Does that mean that you’re not into women then?” asked Oliver in a way he hoped didn’t convey how much he deeply cared about the answer.  
“No.” smiled Percy. “I am not into women. I thought that was a bit obvious.”  
“You could be Bi.” Replied Oliver.  
“No, no I like men.” Replied Percy.  
“How come you dated her then?” asked Oliver.  
“Well, I was young. No one in school was openly gay. Plus, it is kind of an unspoken rule that it is not acceptable for a Ministry employee to be gay.” Answered Percy.  
“Well that’s bollocks.” Replied Oliver.  
“Is it different in Quidditch?” asked Percy.  
“No.” Answered Oliver. “Which is equally as fucked.”  
Oliver watched Percy as he nodded his head in agreement. There was a bit if an awkward silence now, but he still had a few more questions. He was always one to throw caution to the wind, so he pressed on.  
“Does that mean you will never be out about your sexuality?” he asked Percy.

Percy wasn’t sure how to answer the question. Mostly because he didn’t know the answer to the question.  
“I hope not.” He said. “I do not like hiding who I am. I guess it just scares me. You know? I work so hard, and I do not want to be over looked because I am gay. That’s not fair.”  
“I get that.” Replied Oliver. “It is the same in Quidditch.”  
Percy looked up from the table finally and at Oliver. He gave the Scot a small smile.  
“It really is not fair.” Repeated Percy.  
“What about your family?” asked Oliver after a few seconds. “You ever going to tell them?”  
“Part of me really wants to.” Answered Percy. “However, there is a other part that just doesn’t want to deal with them. They make fun of everything I do, and I do not want this to be something that causes more of it.”

Oliver didn’t know how to reply to that. He wanted to tell him that they wouldn’t care, but you never knew for certain. Somewhere in the background a clock rang out.  
“Oh,” said Percy, “Its 11. It is normally the time I try to be asleep by.”  
“You set an alarm for that?” asked Oliver smiling.  
“Yeah, it’s nice to have if I am caught up doing something. I can lose track of time and that way I know when I ought to go to bed at least.” Replied Percy.  
“Very smart.” Answered Oliver. “Well, I will be off then so you can get enough sleep tonight.”  
“Yeah, maybe I can actually shave in the morning.” Laughed Percy.  
“Or not.” Replied Oliver. “You do look good with it Perce. It would be interesting to see you with a beard this Saturday.”  
“Well, maybe you will.” Smiled Percy.  
They stood up and Percy walked him to the door.  
“Thank you for the pie.” Said Percy.  
“Of course.” Answered Oliver as he pulled Percy in for a kiss.  
They stood at Percy’s doorway, kissing, for sometime. Oliver wanted Percy to invite him to stay. He wanted to fuck Percy in his own bed. It would also be nice to wake up with Percy there though Oliver much to his own surprise. 

“Well goodnight.” Said Percy as they finally pulled apart.  
Percy had almost asked him to stay, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. They had not spent the night with one another yet, and he was too worried about rejection.  
“See you Saturday.” Smiled Oliver.  
“Saturday.” Replied Percy with a smile. “Have a good night.”

“Goodnight.” Replied Oliver as he kissed Percy one more time.  
Oliver left Percy’s apartment with a feeling of regret. He shook it off as he made his way home. It had only been a month after all.

Percy was freaking out. He had planned this night perfectly. He had decided what he would cook and that he would have candles lit and music playing when Oliver arrived. It had seemed like such a good idea only a day ago. Now, however, it looked like he was trying way too hard. Percy blew out the candles for the third time. He needed to relax, Oliver would be there soon. Percy went to the bathroom and ran cold water over his face. Looking in the mirror he second guessed the beard he kept. Did he have time to shave it? Maybe he should leave it, Oliver had said he liked it. Unless that made him look like he was trying to impress Oliver. Percy picked up his razor and tried to decide what to do when his door bell went off.  
“Well, I guess that’s decided for me.” He said to himself as he made his way to answer the door. 

Oliver was a little nervous as he waited for Percy to answer the door. It only lasted a few seconds before the door opened to reveal the handsome redhead.  
“You kept the beard.” He said with a smile. “I like it.”  
“Thank you.” Replied Percy as he touched his face tentatively. “Come inside.”  
Oliver walked into Percy’s apartment and handed him a bottle of wine.  
“Thought I should bring something.” He said.  
“Thank you, that was very thoughtful.” Replied Percy. “I will open it?”  
“Sounds great.” Remarked Oliver as he pulled Percy into a kiss.  
“So, what is in the bag?” asked Percy with a smile as they pulled apart.  
“Oh, that is a little surprise for later.” Grinned Oliver.  
“What kind of a surprise?” asked Percy.  
“You will just have to wait and see.” Replied Oliver. 

Percy was curious to what was in the bag but he didn’t press it further. Walking into his kitchen he opened the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. Time seemed to fly by, and pretty soon it was after dinner and the wine was gone. Percy was a little bit more than tipsy, he didn’t drink much and it had hit him hard.  
“How are you feeling Percy?” asked Oliver with a smile.  
“I think I may be a little drunk.” Replied Percy in a hush.  
“Oh yeah?” replied Oliver as he scooted closer to him. “Maybe I should go then. I really want to do dirty things to you, but I don’t want to take advantage.”  
“You are a true gentleman,” smiled Percy as Oliver kept getting closer to him, “but I kind of want you to do dirty things to me.”  
“Is that so?” asked Oliver.  
“Yes.” Answered Percy.  
“What exactly do you want me to do to you?” asked Oliver, now mere millimeters away. 

Oliver watched as Percy’s gaze deepened, filling with lust. He really did look incredible with that beard, he just wanted to snog his face off.  
“Anything you want to do to me.” Percy replied.  
Oliver closed the distance and kissed him. His hands slid up Percy’s legs and gripped his thighs. He could feel Percy pulling him closer and a hand coming to his hair, and grabbing it. Oliver began to kiss down to Percy’s neck and his hands were unbuttoning his shirt. He could feel Percy pulling up his shirt and he pulled back and tore it off of himself. He watched as Percy ran hands down his chest and stomach. Percy’s hand moved down to his clothed erection and started to stroke him.  
“Fuck Perce.” Moaned Oliver as his hips bucked into the other man’s hand.  
Percy smiled up at him and he brought his mouth to the tip of his cock. Oliver was still trapped in his pants, but the sensation of Percy’s mouth sucking his cock cause Oliver to moan out again.  
“Percy,” he said, “did you mean it when you said I could do anything to you?”  
“I do not know, what do you have in mind?” he asked with a grin.  
“Tying you down and having my way with you.” Replied Oliver. 

Percy arched an eyebrow at Oliver. He had been tied up the first time they had sex and it had aroused him.  
“Okay.” Breathed Percy.  
Oliver kissed him again and then got up to retrieve the bag he brought earlier.  
“Go sit in that chair.” Said Oliver pointing to one of Percy’s kitchen chairs. Percy gulped and got up to make his way over. Percy felt a slap on his ass as he walked by Oliver and his cock grew harder.  
“Wait a minute,” Said Oliver, “we need to get you out of these clothes first.”

Oliver rubbed his cock through his pants as he watched Percy undressing. Once the redhead was completely naked he walked over to him and brought him into a kiss. He could feel Percy’s erection pressing into his stomach, rubbing precome across his skin. He pulled back and forcefully spun Percy around so that his back was pressed up against his chest.  
“Place your hands on the table Percy.” Growled Oliver into the other man’s ear.  
Percy’s ass pressed into Oliver’s cock as he bent over to place his hands down. Oliver placed his hands in Percy’s hips and pushed his groin into him. He moaned out when Percy began to push back, rubbing circles over his cock. Oliver stepped back to admire Percy, and then he brought his hand down, hard, spanking Percy. 

Percy’s hips were pushed forward from the force of Oliver’s hit. He had moaned out in surprise and pleasure at the contact. He gasped when Oliver spanked him again. Oliver knew this drove Percy mad with need and he could feel his cock twitch with every slap. Suddenly he could feel Oliver’s hands on his ass, pushing his cheeks apart.  
“Fuck, Oliver!” moaned Percy when he felt Oliver’s tongue begin to lick his entrance. 

Oliver lapped over Percy’s opening for several minutes. This had not been a part of his initial plan, but Percy had looked too damn good bent over and Oliver couldn't get enough of the little pants and moans that Percy was making. Reluctantly Oliver stood up, and spanked Percy one more time. He smiled at the sharp intake of breath that Percy made.  
“Sit down.” Said Oliver and Percy did. “Place your feet on the bar of the chair, not the floor.”

Percy listened to Oliver and placed his feet up on the chair. He was now angled more, and his knees came up a little higher than his hips. He watched as Oliver pulled a long rope out of the big he had brought over. Percy did not dare breathe as Oliver came up behind him.  
“Put your hands behind the chair.” Said Oliver and Percy did.  
He could feel Oliver tying his hands together behind his back. The rope was softer than he thought it would have been, but it dug in a little bit. Oliver than took each side of the remaining rope and tied his feet to opposite chair legs. His heart was racing and his cock was rock hard. He watched Oliver as he pulled a bottle of lube out of the bag and walked back over to him. Oliver took a chair and placed it by him. The wait was killing Percy. Oliver cast a warming spell on the lube and squirted some into his hand. Sitting in the chair, Oliver began to stroke Percy’s cock.  
“Fuck!” cried out Percy.  
“Does that feel good Percy?” asked Oliver in his sexy Scottish brogue.  
“Yes.” Breathed Percy.  
“You like when I stroke your gorgeous cock?” he asked as he applied a little more pressure.  
“Y… yes.” Replied Percy as he struggled against his restraints. 

Oliver loved hearing Percy lose control. It was so sexy when he was flushed, and panting, and soft “fucks” and “Oliver’s” were coming out if his mouth. He kept stroking Percy’s massive erection as Percy slowly became more and more wanton. He could see Percy’s muscles working against his restrictions and it turned Oliver on.  
“Fuck, Oliver!” panted Percy. “Im so close. I’m so close.”  
Oliver let go of Percy’s cock and suppressed a grin when the redhead cried out at the loss.  
“You’re not going to come until I say so.” Whispered Oliver into Percy’s ear.  
He squirted more lube into his hand and brought it to Percy’s entrance. He watched Percy’s face as he slowly pushed two fingers inside of him. He was warm and tight, and Oliver wanted to fuck him. 

Percy moaned out when Oliver began to rub his prostate. The rope was digging into his wrists and it was starting to hurt, but he didn’t care right now. Oliver fingering him felt too fucking good.  
“You’re so hard right now Percy.” Said Oliver and Percy whimpered in response.  
Oliver pulled out of him and Percy almost begged him to keep going. Before he could form the words Oliver was stroking his cock again. It felt amazing and it didn’t take long for him to get close to coming again. The pressure was building, but right before he exploded Oliver stopped again.  
“Come on Oliver,” cried Percy, “I was so close.”  
“I know.” Replied Oliver.

Oliver continued to do this for some time. He switched back and forth from stroking Percy to fingering him. Percy was completely coming undone at this point and Oliver had never witnessed anything sexier. He was stroking Percy’s cock and a little bit of precome squirted out onto Oliver’s hand. He took his hand away and smiled as Percy moaned out in frustration.  
“Look at what you got on me.” Oliver said to Percy and then he licked it off. “Fuck, Percy, I love how you taste.”  
“Please Oliver, let me come.” Panted Percy.  
Oliver just smiled and stood up. He walked over to his bag and pulled out the last remaining item. 

Percy watched as Oliver pulled a dildo out of his bag. He already felt like he couldn’t wait any longer to come, but he filled with curiosity as Oliver approached him and applied lube to the dildo.  
“You know Percy,” said Oliver, “I remember when you told me that you had never used any kind of toys before, and I couldn't believe it. But then I thought, I could be the first person to use a toy on you. I could be the first person to fuck your tight arse with a fake cock, and watch your reactions to the new experience.”  
Percy was practically shaking with lust and anticipation. He watched as Oliver sat down and brought the toy to his entrance. He waited for him to push it inside of him, but he didn’t.  
“Percy,” whispered Oliver, “look at me. I want to see your reaction.”  
Percy looked up and saw that gorgeous smile of Oliver’s. He was breathing so hard that he could hear it and he tried to control it. He jumped slightly when a mechanical sounding buzz filled the room. He could feel the soft vibrations against his opening and he moaned out in pleasure. He was panting and moaning out as Oliver ran the dildo up his shaft and around the tip. 

Oliver watched as Percy moaned out. His own cock was throbbing and he could feel the precome leaking through his pants. He took the dildo off of Percy’s cock and grinned as Percy literally growled out of frustration. He watched as Percy violently tried to free his hands. He was panting hard when he looked up at Oliver.  
“Oliver, please, let me come.” Breathed Percy.  
Oliver pushed the dildo, still vibrating, inside of Percy with one swift motion.  
“Fuck!” he cried out. “Fuck, Oliver. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”  
Oliver slowly fucked Percy’s ass with the toy, enjoying how he reacted to it. Reaching out he firmly grabbed Percy’s dick and moved his hand along it.  
“I’m going… I’m going to come.” Cried out Percy and Oliver pulled the dildo out of him and removed his hand.  
“Please. Please, can I come Oliver?" Whimpered Percy.  
There was something about the way Percy had said it that Oliver knew he couldn't hold off any longer. He stood up and picked up his wand. He magically removed the rope and was taken by surprise as Percy almost knocked him over. Luckily he maintained his balance as Percy ferociously kissed him. He could feel the other man’s hands working on his pants and he heard a rip. He knew that Percy had ripped his jeans out of impatience. Oliver didn’t care though, in fact, it turned him on. Percy had his cock out and was stroking it. Oliver moaned out against Percy lips.  
“I need you.” Panted Percy. “Fuck me Oliver. I want to come with your cock in me and I want to come right fucking now. I can’t wait any longer.”  
Percy was leading him to his room and Oliver tried to concentrate on not falling over as he walked backwards. It was difficult when Percy was jerking him off and kissing him. He felt something hit the back of his knees and Percy pushed him down onto his bed, and pulled his pants off of him. Before Oliver could register how unbelievably sexy it was to have Percy be so forceful with him, Percy was on top of him. Oliver quickly rolled them over, so that he was on top of Percy. Oliver grabbed Percy’s knees and pulled him towards him, and positioned his cock at the redheads entrance.

“Fucking do it Oliver.” Said Percy as he tried to push down in the other mans cock.  
He screamed out in ecstasy as Oliver slammed into him, filling him with his big, thick cock. Oliver was furiously fucking him, and Percy was going to come any second. Oliver started to stroke his cock as he pumped into him. Percy exploded, his come landing on his chest, as he cried out Oliver’s name. 

Oliver fucking loved watching Percy come. His spunk landing all over him, the sight was almost too much for Oliver. He was close himself and he kept fucking Percy’s welcoming ass. After a few pumps he could tell that it was too much for Percy, he was overly sensitive since she had just come. So, Oliver pulled out and wanked. After a couple stroke he was coming and his come landed all over Percy. Oliver collapsed on top of Percy, trying to keep all of his weight from crushing him by putting his hands down on either side of him.  
“Wow.” Sighed Percy, who was still trying to catch his breath.  
Oliver smiled and kissed him, finding it difficult to breath himself.  
“You enjoy yourself?” asked Oliver.  
“That is an understatement.” Smiled Percy.  
Oliver pushed himself up and got his wand from the living room. He cleaned up their mess and layed back down next to Percy. He placed his hand on the other man’s chest and he was absentmindedly running his fingers through Percy’s chest hair.  
“I do not ever want to move again.” Said Percy.  
Oliver laughed and replied,  
“Me either.”  
“Then stay.” Replied Percy quickly.  
“What do you mean?” asked Oliver, not wanting to assume anything.  
“Stay the night.” Answered Percy. 

Percy was freaking out on the inside. He hadn’t thought about it before he said it, it had just come out. He wanted Oliver to stay if course, but he wasn’t sure if that was something Oliver wanted. He looked over at the Scot laying next to him and saw that gorgeous smile of his. Percy’s heart skipped a beat, that smile would be his undoing thought Percy.  
“Okay.” Replied Oliver. “But, I gotta warn ya Perce, you might not like sleeping in the same bed as me. I tend to smother people.”  
“I think I will be okay.” Smiled Percy.  
Percy smiled as Oliver pulled him closer to him and wrapped his arms around him.  
“Goodnight Perce.” Whispered Oliver.  
“Goodnight.” Whispered Percy in return.


End file.
